The adoption of renewable energy has made both solar and wind power very popular. However, renewable energy sources such as solar and wind power suffer from drawbacks including a dependency on climate and weather patterns, limited useable real estate in urban environments, a prolonged return of investment time frame, and a high installation overhead and upfront capital investment.
For example, if one were interested in installing a solar panel on their roof the user would first have to determine if their roof was a suitable candidate for solar power based on the local climate and weather patterns. Then the user may make an initial monetary investment for installing the solar panel system. Moreover, installing a solar panel may alter the architectural design and structural components of a location. It may also require a prolonged period of time to recoup the cost of the initial investment. Additionally, the ability to generate power from the solar panels may be dependent on climate and weather patterns. Based on data collected from the National Renewable Energy Laboratory, if an array of solar panels were installed on a rooftop in Chicago, Ill. the power generated would save the owner $511.00 annually and pay off in 10-20 years based on the climate in Chicago over the next 2 decades.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a power generation system that does not solely depend on climate and weather patterns, does not require a prolonged return of investment time frame, and has a low installation overhead and upfront capital investment.